


He's the KING

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori was fairly certain either his brother or the King was out to make his life miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the KING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/gifts).



> This isn't even worth calling a drabble. It's just 2 am and I wanted to write this little ditty (someone else please write this thing because this is bad).
> 
> The idea is totally stole from Tumblr (right here http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/post/44814252298/so-i-just-had-an-idea-which-is-based-off-the-idea).
> 
> Mostly the tags on Greenkangaroo's reblog of it (though really she ought to be writing this because it'd be about a thousand times better).

Dori felt a bit proud of himself at this moment.  So rarely did something surprise Nori and he wanted to appreciate this moment while it lasted.  Though he was taking the news better than Dori expected.  Ori thought Nori was going to faint.  Bofur said Nori was going have himself an aneurysm trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

"Anytime you feel like speaking?" Dori took a sip of his tea.

"You  _can't_!" Nori spluttered.  "Do you understand how hard my job is?"

"You remind me every night," Dori sighed.

"And with you as Royal Consort there's going be a few  _hundred_ more assassination attempts to prevent.  Why did he pick you?  Oh, no, don't answer that, of course Thorin would pick you with your gorgeous looks and proper manners but why?  I bet this is all a ploy to make my life more difficult.  See if I save his life tomorrow when he goes to the market!"

"Which you will," Dori said firmly.

"Of course I will," Nori sat down at their rickety table and let his head fall onto the wood.  "Aule help me.  My life is about to get impossibly more complicated."

"Naturally, the Spymater of Erebor has the hardest job," Dori rolled his eyes.  "Certainly not his brother who is about to be Royal Consort to the King and will have duties and responsibilities that don't involve knifing anyone who does things wrong."

"Shut up. I hate you right now."

"No you don't," Dori smiled into his cup.

"No, I don't."


End file.
